By your side
by Multistar1
Summary: Jughead Jones moves from New York to Riverdale after his girlfriend has gone missing. Makes a val to himself that he’ll never fall for someone but on his first day he meets Betty Cooper. What will he do? Will he break his val?
1. Summary

_Summary: Jughead Jones moves from New York to Riverdale after his girlfriend has gone missing. Makes a val to himself that he'll never fall for someone but on his first day he meets Betty Cooper. What will he do? Will he break his val?_


	2. News travels

Chapter 1 

New York City. A city of cars that keep people away at night and its cold most of the time. Jughead Jones along with his dad FP Jones lived in New York before they moved to the small town of Riverdale. Jughead was born in Riverdale and so was his younger sister but when he was 5 his parents decided to move to New York and lived there ever since.

"Jug, welcome back to Riverdale" Fp greeted at they entered their trailer. "Haven't been in this place in so long. 9 years to be exact" stated Jughead as he placed his bags on the sofa. "How about we order Pops. I heard that it's still open" Fp said as he opened the refrigerator and saw nothing, "I'll order and I'll go pick it up. I need to learn to find my way in this town." He said with a face of disgust. "Boy! You better get used to it because we're not going back to New York. Not after what happened to your girl, Veronica Lodge" stayed Fp and Jughead stayed still and remembered everything that Veronica and him did. Before her disappearance. "I'm sorry Jug. I didn't mean to say her name" Fp said noticing that he opened his son's closed wound. "It's ok. Either way I'll have to say it again at some point" he said as he took off his beanie. "By the way, your going to school on Monday." Fp said as jughead headed to the door "Southside High?" Jug questioned "No. A school better and Southside High, the high school that went to. Riverdale High" Fp said and Jughead sighed. "I have to go if I want to make it back on time" he said as he left the trailer and headed to the car where he unloaded his motorcycle and left.

 **At pops**

"I heard that there's going to be a new student at school on Monday" Cheryl said as she laid her head on Toni's shoulder while Sweetpea had and arm wrapped around Betty. "I know. I'm his mentor." Betty mentioned, "'him' what's his name?" Asked Toni as she got her milkshake "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third" Betty said and then Sweetpea unwrapped his arm and Toni leaned forward letting Cheryl fall. "His dad also went to Riverdale High so they wanted him to be treated specially" Betty continued saying as Toni and Sweetpea looked at each other and then the bell rung and in walked a tall boy, around their age who wore a black leather jacket and a pair of biage jeans with black high top shoes and a crown beanie. He removed his beanie when he say the 4 teens looking at him. "What can I get for you sir?" Asked Pop Tate and then the boy spoke. "What do you serve? I'm somewhat new to town but my dad clearly isn't." The boy said and Pop Tate looked at him, "who's your father?" He asked "Fp Jones" he responded and pop Tate gave a smile. "Your his son. The one who was 5 when you guys moved. Oh, you have grown up so much" he said "I'm guessing Fp wants his favorite order and what should I get you, your mother and sister?" Pop continue saying. "Only 2 orders. My mother and sister stayed back in New York." Jughead said and Pop apologized "I'm sorry, I should've have assumed" "no it's ok, I'll have a cheeseburger with fries" Jug said "it'll be ready in 15-20 minutes. You can wait here or comeback later for it" Pop suggested and jughead nodded and headed to the table next to Toni, Cheryl, Sweetpea and Betty. "I want to go talk to him." Betty said and then another boy entered pops but they all knew the boy. "Fp's kid right. I'm Fangs Fogarty, but call me Fogarty." Fangs said "I'm Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third but I like to be called Jughead." Jughead said "Fp sent me to guide you around riverdale, especially the Southside. That's were us serpents hang out." Fangs said and then he saw Sweetpea. "Sweets I see you pulling your girl. Toni. " Fangs said as he headed to their table "I think we should leave. Right Toni. The wyte worm probably needs their bartender back." Sweetpea said as he got up along with Toni. "I was a nice evening but I have to go." Toni said as Cheryl kissed her "see you tonight T T." Cheryl said as she drinked her milkshake and then the 2 serpents left leaving Cheryl and Betty alone with Fangs and Jughead. "I'm Betty Cooper and this is my cousin Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom" Betty introduced herself and Cheryl. "Nice to meet you." He said "Cheryl blossom as in the Blossom family that sells drugs with Hiram Lodge from New York" jughead continued saying and Cheryl looked up at him. "What do you mean 'sells drugs'. I don't know a Hiram Lodge and better question, How do you know?" Cheryl responded in attitude "his daughter Veronica, my ex told me that she'll often see a man named Clifford Blossom from Riverdale that would go see her father and talk about their drug business" Jughead said "Well I don't know about it. And yes my father would leave Riverdale somewhat often for business and it has increased for the past months." She said "Jones, your order is ready" Pop Tate said as jughead went to get it. "I have to go" he said as he headed to the door along with Fangs and left. "Cheryl, Do you what it'll mean if what jughead said is true?" Betty asked "it'll mean my dad is a criminal." She responded as she teared up "I need to know more so I could take him down"


End file.
